


i did it all with a smile on my face

by misamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamo/pseuds/misamo
Summary: And it’s as if the planets and stars have perfectly aligned at this very moment just to fuck her over, because just as she reaches the entrance of the grocery store, Mina appears, in all her casual glory.





	i did it all with a smile on my face

**Author's Note:**

> title is from exo's smile on my face, which is from their latest album and is most likely my favourite song off the album. the lyrics don't quite fit, but it's a nice song, so. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

A sigh bubbles up and out of Sana’s throat as she steps out of her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind her before she stuffs her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. Her new glasses feel a little unnatural on the bridge of her nose, still, and she silently wonders if Momo was telling her the truth when she said that it looked good on her. Not that she wears it out, unless it was for running errands. Which is what she’s doing right now.

Running errands has always been something that Sana dreads doing. Even before she moved out of her parents’ home. It’s more mundane than she’d like it to be, and watching spin cycles when doing the laundry doesn’t quite scream _exciting_ either. Grocery trips are a little more bearable, since Momo comes along most of the time and sometimes Jeongyeon or Dahyun tag along, since they live nearby. Or maybe Chaeyoung or Nayeon when they feel like it.

But now? Sana feels like she’d rather starve than go grocery shopping.

Momo wouldn’t let her do that though, and Jihyo would murder her before she starved.

So, she can only pray that Mina isn’t out running errands too.

She tries to distract herself from the nagging possibility that Mina would be around. Preferring to count her steps to the grocery store instead, or to run over her grocery list in her head over and over again. Reminding herself that Momo had requested for extra chips for when she comes back from her trip to Jeju. The apartment feels too quiet without Momo around, and she misses her best friend dearly. So she figures she’ll get Momo some extra snacks too. But after everything is said and done, her mind always comes reeling back to Mina.

And it’s as if the planets and stars have perfectly aligned at this very moment just to _fuck_ her over, because just as she reaches the entrance of the grocery store, Mina appears, in all her casual glory. Though Sana can’t figure out why neither Jihyo nor Tzuyu are with her. Mina raises her eyes from her phone right as Sana is about to turn around and leave, and she makes eye contact with Sana and _shit, now she can’t run._

Mina looks mildly shocked, even though they’ve run into each other many times before on their grocery runs since they live just a street apart, but it’s been a good two weeks since they’ve talked to each other, and Sana kind of feels herself freeze when Mina says, “Hey, Sana.”

Mina has an unfamiliar expression on her face, though she’s gracing Sana with her smile anyway, and Sana kind of feels like puking – like there’s something lodged in her throat and something tickling her stomach from the inside – but she gives Mina a lopsided smile, wondering if Mina can tell that she gives her _butterflies_ , like she asked two weeks ago, and replying, “Hey.”

There’s an awkward silence for a good few seconds, and then Mina’s expression shifts into a sad one, betrayal set in her eyes as she sighs, “You told me you wouldn’t be like this.”

Sana laughs, a bitter taste on her tongue, “I told myself I wouldn’t do a lot of things. But I did them anyway. You would know, _Minari_.”

Sana knows the way she’s acting is unfair to Mina. It’s unfair because as much as Sana can’t control her feelings, it’s not like Mina can control them either. But the ache in her heart makes her bite back the apology on the tip of her tongue, and she watches as Mina holds her gaze. Mina seems to be thinking, and Sana has half a mind to turn and leave, but Mina speaks before she can.

“Let’s go for ice cream.”

Sana frowns, “Why?”

Mina gives Sana a convincing smile. The one that she normally has on, “I owe you, don’t I?’

_You owe me ice cream, by the way  
Since you made me sad :(_

_I’m sorry :(  
I’ll treat you next time, okay?_

”I was kidding,” Sana smiles wryly, thinking back to their last conversation, “You don’t actually have to treat me ice cream.”

“But you weren’t kidding when you said that I made you sad,” Mina states, smiling sadly, and Sana doesn’t bother refuting – she knows Mina won’t take no for an answer.

Mina smiles, gently, taking Sana’s hand, slowly, murmuring, softly, “Come on, Satang.”

And Sana lets herself get tugged along by Mina, letting Mina lead her wherever, because she can’t quite say no to Mina even if Mina did break her heart.

And as Mina’s fingers intertwine with Sana’s,  
Sana doesn’t really know if she _wants_ to get over Mina.

**Author's Note:**

> it'll be nice if you leave a comment! thank you
> 
> if you don't understand the whole context of this story, i suggest you look at the tags. if you still don't understand then, you can comment and i'll explain!
> 
> (based on real experience, by the way)


End file.
